Card Collection System
The Card Collection System is a feature in S4 League. Overview If you collect one card for each space then you are able to trade it in for a permanent exclusive item. Each card has it's own rarity. S being the rarest, S4 and fumbi the second rarest, and the rest being the same chance of obtaining. You may obtain these cards from 2 methods: Inside 900 and 1500 PEN Capsules which can be obtained through Cash Points upon opening these you will get 1 out of the 10 cards. PEN capsules have a higher chance of giving rare (S4, S and Fumbi) cards. However, it is unknown just how much more likely those cards are to come. You can also use the free method and finish a 6-player, 4-minute+ battle. Rewards Toy Block Sets up like a normal block but made out of lego and is very slightly more durable than a normal block, it can with the smash rifle take 3 extra shots in comparison to the normal block, both durations are the same. This version of block is permanent and the icon will have a U in a yellow square on the top right corner. This skill is the first item for the card collection that is obtainable. Chess Code King Capsule This exclusive version of the capsule, gives out only the Smart Pack when opened. Vienna Sausage Bind Sosej Bind InUse.png|Sausage Bind in use SosejBindDes.jpg|Capsule description Unlike Toy Block and the Chess Code King Capsule it is not 100% sure that you will get a permanent out of this capsule. You can get the skill for 7 days, 30 days or permanently. Vienna Sausage Bind has increased Range and takes less time to use again then the normal version of the Bind skill. Surfing Board SurfingBoard InUse.png|Surfing Board in use SurfBoard_CapDes.jpg|Capsule description Unlike Toy Block and the Chess Code King Capsule it is not 100% sure that you will get a permanent out of this capsule. You can get the skill for 7 days, 30 days or permanently. Surfing Board Anchoring has increased Range and takes less SP to use then the normal version of the Anchoring skill. Golden Metallic GoldMetallic InUse.png|Golden Metallic in use Golden_Metallic_Capsule.png|Capsule description Unlike Toy Block and the Chess Code King Capsule it is not 100% sure that you will get a permanent out of this capsule. You can get the skill for 7 days, 30 days or permanently. Golden Metallic has increased defense and costs less SP to use then the normal version of the Metallic skill. Wings of Death DeathWings InUse.png|Wings of Death in use Wingsofdeath.png|Capsule description Unlike Toy Block and the Chess Code King Capsule it is not 100% sure that you will get a permanent out of this capsule. You can get the skill for 7 days, 30 days or permanently. The Wings of Death have increased Movement Speed and costs less SP to use then the normal version of the Flying skill. Ice Block IceBlockuINUSE.png|Ice Block in use No_Image_Weapon.png|Capsule description Category:Content